Some
by Baekchan72
Summary: . "Karna Jung Daehyun penuh kejutan" . " Ya penuh kejutan dan jahil ,juga menyebalkan" Yaoi.DaeJae.DLDR! RnR juseyoo


**"SOME"**

**Main Cast : **

**Jung Daehyun**

**Yoo Youngjae**

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya soyou x junggigo yang some namun banyak sekali perubahannya

**WARNING : YAOI alias Boys x Boys**

**Happy Reading gheis !**

Berkali-kali youngjae melihat ponselnya menunggu balasan pesan dari sang kekasih,Jung Daehyun. Lama tak dibalas youngjae pun kembali mengirim pesan terhadap daehyun

_Apakah kau sudah sampai? Kalau sudah segeralah balas pesanku!_

Ya, Yoo Youngjae adalah kekasih dari seorang Jung Daehyun yang notabene adalah seorang daehyun yang menjadi pilot membuat mereka jarang bertemu dan hanya bisa bertukar pesan saja,dan daehyun bilang hari ini ia pulang dan akan mendapat jatah libur sampai kurang lebih 2 minggu kedepan,Youngjae yang mendengar kabar tersebut sangat senang karna ia sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya tersebut.

Dilain tempat daehyun baru saja sampai di apartemennya,badannya sungguh sangat lelah jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu tanpa melihat ponselnya yang sudah mendapatkan banyak notifikasi pesan dari youngjae tersebut.

"Aishh ia bilang kira-kira sampai pukul 4 sore dan sekarang sudah pukul lima tak ada satupun balasan untukku awas saja kau Jung Daehyun" Geram youngjae kesal. Pasalnya ini sudah pesan ke 10 yang ia kirim terhadap daehyun dan tak ada balasan satupun youngjae yang sudah kesal segera mendial nomor daehyun dan mencoba menghubunginya,terus youngjae melakukannya namun daehyun tak juga mengangkat teleponnya "Aishh jung daehyun mati kau" Youngjae yang kesal melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan ia pun pergi ke ruang tengah untuk sekedar melepaskan kekesalan dengan menonton tv.

Daehyun baru saja selesai mandi dan ia melihat puluhan pesan dan telepon masuk dari youngjae,ia yang panik pun mencoba menghubungi youngjae tak diangkat hingga panggilan yang ke 5 kali tak juga diangkat daehyun pun menyerah dan uring2an/? Di sofa kamarnya. "aisshh youngjae pasti marah padaku" Daehyun kembali membuka ponselnya dan mengirimi youngjae puluhan pesan permohonan minta maaf.

Youngjae kembali dari ruang tengah dan melihat ponselnya telah dipenuhi oleh puluhan missed call dan pesan dari daehyun,ia memutuskan membuka pesan pertama.

_Maafkan aku ketika sampai tadi aku sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk langsung mandi,jadi aku tak lihat kalau kau menhubungiku dan mengirimiku banyak pesan maafkan aku kumohon _

Dan isi pesan yang lainnya hanyalah permohonan maaf daehyun kepada youngjae,youngjae yang merasa bersalah pun buru-buru membalas pesan daehyun

_Ya tak apa aku juga minta maaf karna aku tak tahu kalau tadi kau sedang mandi,karna aku sangat merindukanmu daehyunnie _

Daehyun menunggu dengan gelisah balasan pesan dari youngjae,kesal ia melempar ponselnya ke sofa namun tak lama ponselnya berbunyi yang menandakan masuknya -buru daehyun membuka pesan tersebut.

_Ya tak apa aku juga minta maaf karna aku tak tahu kalau tadi kau sedang mandi,karna aku sangat merindukanmu daehyunnie _

Daehyun memekik senang melihat balasan dari youngjae,buru-buru ia membalasnya

_Aku juga sangat merindukanmu sayang bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita kencan? Sudah lama kan kita tak kencan _

Youngjae terus memeluk ponselnya menunggu balasan dari daehyun,ponselnya pun berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

_Aku juga sangat merindukanmu sayang bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita kencan? Sudah lama kan kita tak kencan _

Youngjae sangat senang membaca pesan dari daehyun ia pun meng 'iya' kan ajakan daehyun untuk berkencan. Setelah membalas pesan daehyun,ia mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya mencari pakaian terbaik untuk berkencan dengan daehyun.

Dilain tempat daehyun rupanya sudah bersiap dengan sweater putihnya ditambah dengan mantelnya karna kebetulan saat ini sedang musim dingin,tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya dan ia pun bersiap pergi. Ia menunggu bus di halte,tak memakan waktu lama bus pun datang. Di dalam bus daehyun sudah sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan nanti ketika bertemu dengan -tiba terbesit ide jahil di otak daehyun untuk mengerjai youngjae,ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk youngjae.

_Sayang,maafkan aku sepertinya kita tak jadi kencan hari ini karna sepertinya aku sangat lelah _

Daehyun tertawa sendiri membayangkan ekspresi youngjae saat mengetahui kalau daehyun membatalkan kencan mereka. Haha Jung Daehyun kau memang jahil.

Youngjae sudah bersiap akan pergi ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi,ia pun membukanya dan membaca pesan dari daehyun.

_Sayang,maafkan aku sepertinya kita tak jadi kencan hari ini karna sepertinya aku sangat lelah _

Betapa terkejutnya youngjae membaca pesan dari kesal ia melepaskan kasar sepatunya lalu memukul mukul sebuah boneka beruang besar berawarna putih yang tak lain adalah pemberian daehyun,ia jadi ingat waktu daehyun memberikan ini daehyun berkata_ "Kalau aku tak ada anggap saja boneka ini adalah diriku"_. Nah kebetulan sekali saat ini youngjae sedang kesal pada daehyun jadi ia memukul-mukul boneka yang tak bersalah tersebut sambil mengumpatkan kata-kata ia teringat ia belum membalas pesan dari daehyun ia pun buru-buru mengetikkan

_YA! Jung pabo seharusnya dari tadi kau bilang padaku kalau memang tak bisa dasar Jung pabo!_

Di Bus daehyun tertawa-tawa sendiri membaca balasan pesan dari yougjae,dan tawa daehyun tersebut mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam daehyun tak yang kira-kira masih jauh membuat daehyun lama-lama mengantuk dan tertidur di bus bahkan ia sampai apa yang dimimpikan daehyun ia memajukan bibirnya seakan sedang mencium seseorang namun ia langsung terbangun dan kaget ketika ada bus lain yang membunyikan klakson. "aishh kukira tadi youngjae benar-benar ingin menciumku" Oh jadi itu yang dimimpikan seorang Jung Daehyun haha.

Youngjae berguling guling tak jelas diatas kasur,ia masih memakai pakaian rapih yang lengkap yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk kencan bersama daehyun setelah kurang lebih 1 bulan mereka tak kesal,sangattt bagaimana tidak saat kau sudah rapih namun orang yang ingin mengajakmu kencan dengan seenak jidatnya membatalkan bosan ia pun segera berdiri dan memakai kembali sepatunya dan tak lupa merapihkan sedikit rambutnya,ia berpikir daripada ia terus2an di apartemennya dan memikirkan tingkah menyebalkan Jung Daehyun itu lebih baik ia pergi ke kedai kopi langganannya.

Daehyun sudah akan masuk ke gedung apartemen yang youngjae tempati dengan setangkai bunga mawar ditangannya,baru saja ia akan masuk kesana tak lama dari jauh ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil , youngjae tak melihat jika di depan ada daehyun karna ia sedang memainkan ponselnya entah sedang apa.

Daehyun yang merasa youngjae masih tak sadar juga pun bersiul menggoda/? Dan benar saja youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat daehyun dihadapannya. "Daehyun kau bilang tadi-"

"Kejutannn" potong daehyun sebelum youngjae melanjutkan ucapannya. Daehyun pun menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar itu pada youngjae " Untuk kekasihku yang paling manis" Youngjae pun menerimanya dengan senyum malu dan memukul bahu daehyun "kau menyebalkan" ungkap youngjae "tapi kau mencintaku" kata daehyun sambil merangkul youngjae "Untuk apa kau melakukan ini kau suka sekali membuatku kesal eoh?" tanya youngjae dengan bibir yang di poutkan lucu. "Karna Jung Daehyun penuh kejutan" ujar daehyun dengan senyumannya " Ya penuh kejutan dan jahil ,juga menyebalkan" Youngjae melanjutkan,daehyun pun hanya tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambut youngjae lalu mereka berdua pun pergi untuk berkencan.

**END**

okee ini ff pertama yang ku publish di ffn, aku pilih daejae karna aku suka aja liat mereka hehe :v

RnR

Tolong hargai author yang telah susah payah/? membuat ff ini

Thanks :)


End file.
